Clueless Hearts
by WarAngel24
Summary: Late, but here! It is Valentine's Day in Death City and Kid's having trouble giving his card to Crona. But he doesn't know Crona has no idea what Valentine's day is! As the pink hair wanders looking for someone in the group to tell her why everyone is getting chocolate and cards, Kid gets a little help from Soul. Will he ever give Crona his card! Girl Crona!/Kid!


It's a little late, but here it is! I have tons of fun writing Kid/Crona so I did a Valentine's Day Edition one! It is the best in my view, but it is cute and funny! Plus I put other couples in there too! Hehe! ;3 Anyway! To the story!

Disclaimer: I, WarAngel, do not own Soul Eater, nor will I ever be able too being broke. I have a laptop to write on and an imagination for creating fluff and kickass characters. (I would never forget Kiera and Vanessa, my lovely readers! I'm just taking a break... SORRY!)

Happy V-Day for Loners like myself and those with Actual Valentines!

* * *

It's Valentine's Day in Death City. Wow, that sounds scary. Anyway, at the moment our favorite OCD shinigami was staring around the corner at a certain pink-hair witch. On a normal day, he would say spying was wrong, but today it was his main option. He turned back into the shadows to stare at the card in his hands. The exact card he spent hours making so it was absolutely perfect. Flawless details, symmetrically arranged decorations, and delicately written letters he had taken the time for each to be precise. Everything has to be just right. But he was left with one problem.

Giving it to her.

It was impossible to try to go up to her. When he would try, his legs would shake, he started to sweat, he would begin to stutter, and he would get so nervous that he would run away. He was scared! Death the Kid, the son of Lord Death, was scared! And of what? Just a simple task such as giving someone a card. But it wasn't just anyone. It was Crona. Crona Gorgon. The daughter of the witch Medusa. The known traitor. The one who gave Soul the scar the permanently marks his chest. The timid girl who didn't know how to deal with most things. The girl who is afraid of about everything. The girl with asymmetrical hair. And the one girl who managed to penetrate his heart. (Cheesy, but it was the first thing that came to mind.)

"Uh... Kid?"

Kid jumped in surprise, almost dropping the card on the ground. With a relieved sigh, he turned around, hiding the card behind his back to see Soul there. "Oh, hello, Soul."

Soul raised an eyebrow. It was obvious he was hiding something, but it seemed best to play along. "What are you doing?"

"Oh..." He didn't actually have a plan for this. "I'm just... Going to talk to father about something, eh, important. Yeah, that." A gust of wind passed people as Kid took off down the hall.

Soul shook his head. "So not cool... If he had some valentine whatever, why the hell didn't he say so?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he stalked off. _As long as it's not Maka, why would I care? _Abruptly, he paused. _Where the hell did that come from?_

Meanwhile, Kid found himself in an empty hallway. _That was close. _All that was left was figuring out a plan to give the card to Crona. He exhaled. It had to sound that easy, didn't it?

On the other side of the school, Crona walked down a heart covered hallway. Why was there hearts everywhere? And why was everyone giving each other gifts? Was it like that Christmas Maka told her about? No, it couldn't be. Christmas already passed. Then what was it... Too bad Maka was busy. She could have asked her. Maybe Kid or Tsubaki would tell her. If she could find them.

In class, Crona still didn't find anyone. Stein said Lord Death was letting them have a day off to enjoy the holiday. Whatever holiday it is, it must be important. She tried to walk around again, checking the library, the basketball court, and ended up on the balcony. Where were they?...

Soul caught Kid peaking at Crona from behind a pillar. He rolled his eyes. "Man, just give her the damn card."

Kid jumped and glared at him. He whispered, "Shut up. It's not that simple."

"Whatever. You're acting like a stalker. All you have to do is go up and it to her," Soul told him quietly. "Easy."

"How would you know?" Kid challenged back.

"Because I'm giving Maka one later. Same as 'Star with Tsubaki. The chicks went shopping though for that dance so we have to wait," Soul explained fully. "Happy. You're not alone. Now go. There's no one here. Take the chance." His eye twitched when he saw Kid get ready to say something else defensive. Suddenly, Kid found himself standing in plain view.

"Hm?" Crona looked back, then smiled. "Oh, K-Kid-kun! I-I-I t-thought everyone was g-gone." Her eyes fell on the card in his grasp. "What's that?"

Kid glanced over to Soul, who smirked with a thumbs up. He gulped and began to calmly – which took A LOT of self-control – walk up to her. "H-Hi, Crona. Um... T-This is..." With a quick breath, he put the card in her hands with closed eyes. "ImadeyouacardforValentine'sDay!"

It took a moment for her to sort out what he said. That's what today is! "Oh... Okay!" She smiled, "Thank you, Kid-kun!" Maybe she should mention she still had no clue what this "Valentine's Day" is. She looked at the card. It was a soft red with eight, small white hearts decorating each side symmetrically with Happy Valentine's Day written in the fine writing of Kid. He watched her open it anxiously. On the inside he had written about how cute she was, how he felt around her, how he enjoyed getting to know her, and finally his feelings. Hopefully she would like it. But what if she didn't. Then what would he do!

He was beginning to panic when he heard her giggle. She smiled at him. "That's what Valentine's Day is. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Behind one of the poles, Soul fell over anime-style. Kid blinked, "W-What?" He spent half of the day figuring out how to give her a card when she didn't know what it was for!

Crona saw him freeze. That wasn't what she meant to do. "I just didn't know. But now I do. And I really like your card." She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Kid-kun."

Kid looked down at her in shock then hugged her back. Maybe he would thank Soul for helping him. Later of course. Right now he could enjoy being with Crona. She let go sheepishly with a blush. "Um.. I'm sorry I don't have a card for you... But does that still mean I can be your v-valentine?"

She really did just ask that. He could almost hear Soul snickering. Ignoring the scythe, he chuckled warmly. "Of course, Crona."

A smile lit her face and she gave that cute giggle she does. "Good, I'm glad."

Later that night, Kid stood by the entrance of the dance hosted in the ball room of the DWMA by his father. As usual, he adorned a suit but this one was missing the stripes and his skull. Instead it was a normal black suit with white cuffs, his white button up underneath, and a red tie. He rolled his eyes with a smile. "Come on, Crona. You look beautiful."

His date peeked out from behind a pillar. "D-Do y-you m-m-mean t-that?"

Kid took her hand and pulled her out. "Yes, I do. You're the most stunning person I have ever seen." Gently, he kissed her cheek. "Now, let's go in, shall we? I bet Maka's just getting ready to bash my skull in for being late. And I rather not think of what Black Star is making up to explain it."

Crona giggled and nodded. Her long black dress swayed around her feet, hiding the flats she wore. Both agreed that high heels were out when they realized the height difference between the two if she did and how she couldn't walk without tripping every few seconds in them. The light danced off it's silk fabric, making the dark, hidden sparkles show. It was killing her going through the crowd when everyone would stare and whisper. Kid gave her hand a light squeeze to relax her. Her fear began to fade. He was here with her. It was suddenly okay.

"Hey! Over here~!" Patty was waving at a round table where Kilik, Liz, and Liz's date sat. At table pulled very close to it were Maka, Soul, and Black Star. The couple walked over. Patty giggled, "Aww! You two are so cute!"

Both blushed, Crona's deeper than Kid's. Kid pulled her out a seat beside Maka that she shyly took. He took the one next to her with a seat between him and Black Star. "Hello. Sorry for being late."

"Heh, wonder why," Soul teased with a chuckle.

Maka hit his arm, "Stop it, Soul. You're making Crona blush." She sent Kid a glare before turning to Crona kindly. "That's a very pretty dress, Crona."

"Thanks, Maka-chan," the pinkette said. "Um, I really like yours too."

Kid glanced at Black Star, who was glaring at the dance floor. He looked at Soul, "Where's Tsubaki?"

Soul pointed with his thumb to where Tsubaki was dancing with some guy. That's explains Black Star's glare. "That guy came up and asked her without even glancing at Black Star. And you know Tsubaki. She didn't want to be rude so she said yes to one dance. This is their third." And clearly, Black Star was pissed about it.

"Damn bastard. How dare he take a goddess from her god?" Black Star's fist clenched tightly. The last of his patience snapped when he saw the guy moving his hand down Tsubaki's back. "That's it!" Black Star was up in no time and holding the guy by the collar of his shirt. It didn't even matter that he was shorter. Sparks of electricity flickered around him and the was a dark look in his eyes. "Don't you dare lay a hand on **my **goddess!"

Kid shook his head. "That guy is in danger."

Soul laughed, "Hell yeah he is! If he's smart, he'll give up now."

"Kid?"

Kid looked over at Crona. Her cheeks were a light pink. "Yes, Crona. What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "N-Nothing. Just..." She handed him a tiny candy heart. "H-Happy Valentine's Day, Kid-kun."

He took the pink candy from her hand. To his surprise, it read "I Luv U" in red. He smiled with a chuckle then kissed her. Once she figured it out, Crona kissed back.

**_Crash!_**

Crona jumped away and Kid put a protective arm around her. Everyone looked over to see Black Star standing over that guy with Tsubaki earlier that was now sitting on a broken table. Tsubaki stood next to him, trying to calm him. Dammit, Black Star...

* * *

Hehe! I loved putting in jealous Black Star! TsuStar is awesome! But Kid/Crona is my favorite! Too bad I couldn't have more SoMa! Oh well! Tell me what you think! Review, Follow, Favorite! XP YAHOO!


End file.
